Hallows
by Universal808
Summary: Nicole Carlo didn't expect moving into Amity Park would cause so many changes in her life. Danny didn't expect the her to be a mute. And he especially didn't expect there to be another ghost who appears one Hallow's Eve, who may just be working for someone Danny thought he'd never see again. And what does the mute have to do with any of this? Everything. After PP


**I rewrote it... all I have to say. Mainly because it SUCKED, and I felt my OC ****wasn't unique enough... so I'm rewriting it. The plot is (Sort of) the same I guess, but it has a bit more Danny in it than just Nicky, Kris and the others. Hope you like the new version!**

Danny didn't know what to expect from the newbies.

His best friend Sam gave him a shove towards the two girls, Danny glaring at her afterwards.

"What?" she shrugged. "Mr. Lancer gave you instructions to go show them around the school if you want extra credit. And you sure as heck need it" she said, putting her hands to her hips. Danny took a step forward, and paused. Sam just shook her head, sighing.

"Danny, it's not that hard. Newbies are easy. If they're up and ready, then it's okay. If they're nervous, then all feelings of nervousness will be erased once they see the 'Great Danny Phantom' showing them around the place. And if they try to glomp you like a fangirl or something, I'll push them off. Nothing to worry about Danny."

Danny sighed. Being the one and only Danny Phantom was pretty much hard to deal with, especially with news reporters constantly on your tail, and a bunch of fangirls chasing you. Yup. There was even one who tried to strip him of his clothes (Just for souvenirs Danny hoped) and Sam had a very interesting reaction filled with lots of colorful language and a lot of violence. Luckily, the fangirl had to stay in the hospital only for a few days, and Sam didn't get into any trouble. It was a weird experience for all of them.

Danny took a deep breath. That incident happened with the last new student, and he did not want to encounter it again in any way at all. He exhaled, then walked toward the two girls.

"Hello, and welcome to Casper High!" he said putting on a smile. The two girls looked up, and Danny could have a better look at them.

One of them, the one standing up had light brown curly hair, with dark blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt, with a white skirt not too long, but not too short either. Around her neck hung dark green bulky headphones.

The other one, who was sitting had dark brown hair, and her eyes were stormy gray, hollow, unlike the other girl's one who looked like they were about to burst with energy. She had a dark blue dragging sweater with a black and white striped t-shirt inside, with a white pocket covering her heart, occupied, by a piece of paper. She had dark blue jeans, that covered her dirtied shoes.

"I'm Danny Fenton, and I'll be the one giving you guys a tour around the school" Danny continued, waiting for a response, hopefully not a glompful one.

The one standing gave a grin. "That would be great! My name's Kris, and my friend here is Nicky! Nice to meet you!" The girl next to her, Nicky, didn't say anything though. She softly smiled, then nodded.

Sam walked up to Danny, then elbowed him softly. "See, easy! Nothing to worry about. If you need me though, just call" she said, then walked away, not before sending a quick smile to the new students.

Danny smiled weakly, then focused his attentions on the new sophomores. "Let's start with the place we're currently in, the cafeteria!" Okay, now Danny felt like one of those all-too cheerful tour guides. Oh well.

"That's the A-List" Danny pointed to a group of students that were hanging out by a table. "It consists of Paulina: the Queen, Star: the Satellite, Dash: the King, Kwan: Second in line, the rest of the football team, and their newest member. Lia: the Tough. Unlike other girls who gossip and stuff to get reveng, she takes things on by force like how the guys do. I suggest you avoid her"

Kris and Nicky both nodded, and Danny led them to their lockers.

"What Locker number are you guys anyways?" he asked. Kris said, "657" and Nicky handed him the paper that said "655" Danny frowned inwardly. It was just a simple question, yet Nicky still didn't answer.

As they walked further through the hallways, things started to get noisy. Kris groaned in frustration, then put on her headphones to block out the noise and pulled out her iPod, sliding through her playlist, picking a song, then shoving it back into their pocket. While Danny started to point out certain people in the hallways, Kris payed no attention. Danny noticed this and got curious.

"What song are you listening too?" he asked, tapping Kris on the shoulder. She replied without taking her headphones off.

"Hmm? It's Embers-"

Danny cut the newbie off by snatching away her iPod, earning a frustrating 'Hey!' from Kris. Before Danny could get a good look at the song name she snatched it back.

"You know, if you really wanted to listen to it that badly, you could've just asked. Just because your a superhero, doesn't mean you can't just to anything you want because people like you" she complained. Then, she sighed. "You didn't even let me finish anyways, the song name is "Embers" by Owl City"

. . . "Oh" was all Danny could say as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I thought it was by Ember Mclain"

Kris raised an eyebrow. "But isn't she some kind of superstar? Even though she wasn't known at all, her first song still made it to the top of the charts"

Danny shook his head. "That's true, but that was because she was hypnotizing people. She's actually a ghost" Kris was about to point something out, but shut her mouth. "No wonder..."

And this whole time, Nicky didn't have a response. A questioning look without a question.

_'There's something wrong with her'_ Danny thought, then shook his head to push off his thoughts. _'Then again, I shouldn't push it. Everyone has their secrets, like how I was before the Disastroid'_

_"_Here they are" said Danny as he showed the two girls to a row of lockers right across math class. "Lucky too, it'll be a lot easier to not get in trouble by Mr. Toyam with supplies so near... But then again, if you _do _forget your stuff, then it costs in an even more severe punishment for not bringing your stuff.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

Danny explained. "Mr. Toyam, the Math teacher, is a very strict guy, maybe even more so than Lancer. He makes every assignment due the next day, and if he makes it so that you have a longer time to finish it, you know it's going to be a living hell once you start it. Those who don't actually start on it on the first day end up going to class empty handed because they weren't able to finish it the day before. He's a bit fair though. Early in the morning, he offers this thing where he checks your homework He doesn't show you the correct answers, but shows what's wrong. There are only a few people who use it though, and those few people end up being the only ones to hold an A in his class, it's scary."

Nicky nodded in understanding, Kris shrugging. "Guess we'll find out I guess"

Before Danny could move on more to the tour, he forgot to ask something.

"That's right, what are your schedules anyways" he asked.

Kris answered. "First period, I got Math, second, Science, third, English, fourth, Study Hall, and the rest I forgot."

Nicky handed Danny her schedule.

Okay, Danny couldn't help it. He just HAD to.

"Hey Kris, why doesn't Nicky ever talk?" Kris stiffened and Nicky sent a look to Kris that Danny couldn't really understand.

"Er... Nicky's, um... she's very shy!" Kris answered nervously.

"Then why does she hang out with you. I mean, you talk a lot, and it's only natural for shy people as shy as her to not be comfortable with that, no offense of course"

Kris shook her head. "None taken. And for the record, I speak for Nick's sake. Besides, we were childhood friends, she's already used to it." But the uneasy look that Kris had told Danny she wasn't so sure of that now that he mentioned it.

"Okay, now that that's settled, how 'bout I show you guys where which classroom..."

Danny slowed down to a stop on that part when he felt his ghost sense building up.

"Sorry" he quickly said to the two newbies as he transformed into his ghost form, as Skulker decided to pop up. The mechanic robotic ghost with flaming green hair and a scary expression had caused Kris to scream out in horror. Nicky didn't say nothing at all, but her expression told Danny that she truly could scream out any second... but she didn't.

Danny hit Skulker with ecto-beam and he dodged.

"Is that the best you've got Ghost Boy?" he taunted, and Danny gritted his teeth.

"Nah, you're too easy to beat to have to use full on power" Danny confidently said. "After all, within so many tries, you still don't have my pelt hung up on your wall.

Well that pissed Skulker off. He shot a row of rockets flying straight to Danny, but he blocked them off with a ghost shield, then shot Skulker with another dose of his ecto-energy.

Skulker growled. Then he spotted the two girls on the ground, then smirked, as he flew down and picked Nicky off from the ground.

"NICKY!" Kris screamed, and she didn't even think about her next action. All she needed to do was to reach her friend. She jumped up and hung onto Skulkers metallic arm, swinging her body back then kicking the ghost on the chest, causing the ghost to stop, then fling Kris off, not without allowing Danny to go ahead and take his chance to send an ecto beam flying straight at Skulker's face, a punch in the chest following right after. Skulker dropped Nicky and Danny flew down to catch her. No screams. No nothing. Just shock. He placed her on the floor, and pulled out the Fenton Thermos pointing it at Skulker, then pressing the button sucking the hunter into a blue beam of light leading into the thermos. After the job was done, Danny tightly capped it, then transformed back into normal.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Danny asked. Kris nodded. "We're fine, but we're still trying to recover. This is, after all our first time seeing a ghost."

Danny raised an eyebrow. Nicky didn't making a single sound, a gasp maybe, but no voice. Danny looked at Nicky, who was panting heavily, eyes tightly shut. Danny expected her to say "Is he gone?" or something, but there was no response.

_'What is with her?'_ was all Danny could think of as he sat with the two new students, waiting for one of them to finally calm down, and open her eyes.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review (For those who know me as an author, all my stories are being updated today! FFN 1 year anniversary! Wow!)**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
